


An Ice Cream Encounter

by chuuyuh



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyuh/pseuds/chuuyuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(NEWTMAS-AU)This is where Newt works in an ice cream parlour, and he finally speaks up, leading to unexpected events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ice Cream Encounter

 

Newt knew that a dark-haired boy would come to the ice cream shop at around everyday at exactly 9a.m., always ordering a strawberry sherbet with rainbow sprinkles, and always a napkin before he leaves.

Today, as usual, the boy arrives just as Newt glanced at the digital clock. Exactly nine. He promised himself that he would ask for his name this time. Then again, he said that every time the boy came.

"Good morning, what would you like today?" Newt greeted warmly, even though he'd already knew what the boy was about to order.

"The usual," the boy says, not looking up at him. Somehow, Newt found his dark hair extremely cute--wait, what was he thinking? He was definitely straight. Right?

"Sure, wait a sec." He moved to the display refrigerator on the left, gently taking two scoops from freshly-filled tub of pink ice cream, placed them in a glass bowl, then sprinkled rainbow sprinkles magnanimously, more than what his boss would allow. But who cares?!

As Newt handed him his ice cream, he noticed that the boy had finally looked up. One of the rarer times that he got to see his chocolate-brown eyes that looked like one could get lost in them-

-He shook his head, reminding himself that he was not supposed to think that. Anyway, the boy was most definitely straight. And he didn't even know his _name_! Instead, Newt took a deep breath.

"Hey. What's your name?"

The boy paused from his walking, surprise evident in his eyes. "I'm...Thomas."

"Good to know you, Thomas. I'm Newt." He grinned stupidly. Ugh, why was he suddenly acting so dumb?

The boy-Thomas-could only smile shyly, which made him look even cuter that Newt badly wanted to hug him tightly. _Stop it, Newt! Why are you acting so weird today?_ He chided himself, desperately wanting to calm down.

He watched as Thomas headed to the seat near the window.

 

\-----

 

It was a long time before Newt had the courage to actually have a conversation with Thomas. He remembered it was nearly a month ago when he had asked Thomas for his name, but there weren't anything else after that. Newt was kind of getting frustrated by the awkwardness between them, but the other boy didn't seem to notice at all, only keeping to himself.

As he stood behind the counter, he sighed, glancing at the digital clock again. One minute to nine. He found his heart doing a little leap as he spotted the same tall, dark-haired Thomas enter the parlour again; it always occured, after all this time, and it made him happy.

This time, when Thomas was sitting down again at the same seat, Newt plucked himself up from leaning on the counter and walked towards him. There won't be any other customer until after lunch, anyways. No harm in talking for a bit.

"Hey, Thomas." He grinned shyly. "Can I...sit here?" Everything in him was screaming _no, no, no, Newt, you are making a fool of yourself_ , but screw that. He _needed_ to talk to him.

"Uhh...sure, Newt." Thomas replied, looking up from the table. Newt was evidently beaming with happiness. So he had remembered his name after all. Somehow, the way he said it was just so cute, how his American accent rolled off his tongue. Heck, everything about him was cute to Newt, and he couldn't care less anymore whether he was gay, straight or bi.

"So," Newt sought for a casual topic to start with. "Which school do you go to?"

"Bradley High," he replied simply. Newt raised an eyebrow. "Wow. That's like, really science-y and math-y."

"You?" Thomas asks.

"St. Nicholas. All guys."

"Oh. Okay. Are you..."

Newt knew what he was about to ask. "No, I'm not gay. I know, people always assume we are, because, well, we're an all-guys. Don't know why they don't think that about all-girls."

Then, there was an awkward silence between them, growing more uneasy as time passed. Newt was seriously getting jacked up.

"Actually, I don't assume all of you are gay. It's just that you're always...staring at me." Thomas said, much more confident this time.

_Shit shit shit shit shit he knows_

"...Was I?" He asked innocuously. "Yeah. You were like, leaning on the counter and staring at me until a customer finally arrives, or when I leave."

He bit his lip. "How do you tell?"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "I'm sitting by the window, and it's not like the window isn't reflective or anything."

Newt sighed internally; things were easing up between them. He laughed. "Right. Should've paid attention in class."

It made Thomas grin too, and he found himself staring again, this time at Thomas's smile. To think that he was the one that made him smile, making him look even cuter, if that was possible.

Thomas cocked his head. "You're staring again." "Sure I was," he replied, before he could stop himself. _Ugh, stop messing up, Newt_.

Surprisingly, the boy took it well. In fact, he said, "Well, I guess I am extremely handsome." and laughed.

They chattered on and on, both finding that they were similar in quite a lot of ways, and Newt was so engrossed in the conversation that the next customer had to wait until he had finally noticed her.

"Well, see you tomorrow, I guess. Nice talking to you." He said, standing up from the seat.

"Ditto. See you!" Thomas waved, getting up to leave. As he walked out, Newt stared at his back, wondering how in the world did he have a chance to meet this amazing boy.

 

\-----

 

It had been a year since the initial conversation they had, when Newt first spoke to him(other than ordering stuff), and they had basically become the best of friends, famous for their friendship throughout the small neighbourhood. It was pretty unlikely, considering that one was all Science and Math, while the other was into sports, but heck, miracles happen for a reason.

Pulling Newt out of his thoughts, Thomas reached across the table at the ice cream parlour, cupping both of Newt's hands in his, looking straight at him as if staring right into his soul. Oddly, it didn't make Newt feel awkward, though his best friend's gesture did make him jump a little. Usually, he didn't do that. Why today?

But then, a thought bubbled out of him all of a sudden, the same thing that had bugged him occasionally for the past year. _What if...he really was in love with me?_

He shook his head. Nope, he's definitely straight. He even has a girlfriend.

However, it still tugged at him, making him doubt himself. So, instead, he concentrated on Thomas' eyes, the chocolate, warm eyes that he had, at first, fallen in love with, but had gotten over with. Right?

Gradually, Newt could feel the same jittery feeling that he had a year ago, before he'd known Thomas well. He was beginning to think that maybe, just _maybe_ , a part of him was still in love with this dark-haired boy.

"Ugh, I don't know how to start this conversation," he groaned, looking down at the table. "But, I really, really _need_ to tell you something."

"For the past year, spending time with you felt like...paradise. Like, they were the best times of my life, you know? The way that you were easy around people, knowing people so well...I just...oh, I don't know. I'm not very good with words.

"Newt, I hope you won't hate me for this, but...

_Okay, Newt. Chill. It's not like he's gonna kiss you or anything._

Right what he did.

He leaned forward, gently connecting his lips with Newt's, them slightly chapped but soft and pleasant all the same. With a jolt, he realised that he had loved him all these time, just that he thought it was the platonic love of friends. Turns out it wasn't.

Newt became even more jittery as he realised that they were _making out._ This probably wasn't Thomas' first, but it definitely was his. He was kind of glad that his first kiss wasn't due to some kind of dare like some other people.

The blonde gasped a little, tensing up as Thomas bit on his lower lip, begging for entry, but then he relaxed, and leaned into it, letting himself enjoy this moment. Luckily for him, the other boy was skilful, gently guiding him along; he would have absolutely no idea of what to do.

It was a strange feeling, having someone else's tongue in his mouth, but Newt embraced it happily as Thomas explored him inch by inch, knowing that he would make it the best first kiss anyone would have. It felt like pure bliss, calming and exciting at the same time. 

Bravely, Newt ran a hand through his dark hair, the soft curls smooth like flowing water, exactly how he had imagined it to be every time he looked at Thomas. He could feel him smile against his lips, and Newt took the chance to place a chaste kiss.

He needed to be closer to him, closer. He needed him so badly-

"HOLY SHIT, THOMAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

A girly voice pierced through the air, and Thomas groaned, breaking away and standing up, mumbling a name.

"Look, Rosabel, we've broken up. You have no rights to step into my business now. I don't have to put up with your crap either." He spat out, immediately stating his stand.

"Oh, so now you think I'm crap?" The girl - Rosabel- replied with equal distaste. "What about those sappy 'I love you's? Were those all fake too? Were you lying to me?"

Newt could only watch with shock, looking back and forth like a pinball between the two of them.

"A few days ago, you were so lovey-dovey, and right after we've broken up, you come and make out with this guy? I can't believe your taste, Tom!"

"Does it bother you so much that I'm _bisexual_ , Miss Douchebag? He's not a frigging monster, for God's sake! Can't I make out with someone I love?

"I've been wondering, if you and I were meant to be all along," he took a deep breath, continuing. "I wanted to feel like that you cared about me, but no! I don't even know what to do anymore, and that was a year ago.

"We're growing distant, and I know you know it too. Don't deny it, Rose.

"After I had talked to Newt, I felt like there was a light in my life again, that everything was okay. But I couldn't let go of you. Not quite yet. Until I had the frigging courage to finally break up with you yesterday, a year after that had happened. He," Thomas pointed at Newt. "was the one that I could legitimately love, and I'm not afraid to say that."

"Oh come on, Tom, you know you're blabbering rubbish-"Rosabel tried again, but she was evidently breaking down, from the looks of her.

"No." He finished determinedly.

Thomas was panting slightly, with Rosabel staring at him, surprise written all over her face. Newt was about as shocked as her too. Thomas had loved him all this time, and he didn't know? Then again, he was about as clueless as a-never mind.

But the knowledge that his best friend was in love with him...to have someone love him was a surprise too much for him to handle. Nobody had loved him, other than his family, so this was an unfamiliar feeling to him.

At first, when he first had the butterflies after seeing Thomas, Newt was unsure of what this feeling meant, but now, he was very sure.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have a customer waiting," he said, out of the blue. Sure enough, a couple was standing behind Rosabel, gawking at this scene.

"Good afternoon. How can I help you? Sorry for this; something cropped up." The lady nodded slowly, both of them walking towards the counter just as Newt ducked behind it, smiling brightly at Thomas as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I wrote a happy fanfiction this time:D somehow I like ice cream parlour+newtmas<3


End file.
